Sticks and Stones
by confusingintentions
Summary: Everybody always worries about the words never hurt you, but never remember that sticks and stones do. - In which Kirishima slowly learns how to deal with the scars plaguing him inside and out, and Bakugou is with him every step of the way. Written for KiriBaku Week 2019, Day 2: Scars


**Notes: I plan on making all of these interconnecting, so if you want a little context, read It's Funny What A Little Whiskey Can Do To The Heart (although it's not necessary to).**

**Day 2: Vigilante AU/Scars/Children**

Everybody has scars. Most are from minor incidents like falling off the bike when they first learned how to ride a bike or a cooking incident.

Don't get me wrong, Kirishima Eijirou had those too. But the real scars were those nobody could see.

_"Beg for your life," Toga sat on his stomach, knife in hand._

_"Go fuck yourself." He spat in the girl's face. She just smiled, wiping the blood and spit of her face before carving more words into his arm. She smirked as he screamed from the pain._

_He felt weak. Dabi's second quirk had him completely pinned down, unable to use his quirk._

_"I said BEG FOR YOUR LIFE!" She was practically yelling now, and she looked insane, blood on her cheeks and a creepy grin on her face. _

_"And I said go fuck yourself." before he could spit on the girl again, there was a boot on his neck, effectively stopping him from breathing, let alone spitting._

_"Fuck him, kill him. You're not going to get anything from this lame-ass wannabe hero. Besides, we have more people to kill that will fair far more of a challenge than him. For example, that hero Ground Zero is really strong, I don't think he'll be easy to kill. We don't have long until they realize heroes are being attacked."_

_"Awwe, I have to say goodbye to my play toy already? Can we at least take his dead body with us, pleaseeeee?" He didn't realize his throat was released until he felt himself choking, breathing in what was probably his last air. _

_"We can't take a dead body places with us Toga." she pouted, but still complied with the older boy anyways._

_"Any last words Riot?" she held the knife up to his neck as she spoke, that smirk back on her face. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to do anything to save Bakugou._

_"Please, don't kill me, I'll do anything." he sounded desperate, possibly even more desperate than he actually was. But he needed that. Truthfully, he was scared. It would be okay if he died though, as long as he could save a life because that's what it means to be a hero._

_"That's more like it! Now, cry like the little bitch you are," she smirked. holding the knife up to his bicep, "in fact, I'll even give you some physical help." she dug into his skin again; he screamed and cried._

Kirishima woke up from the dream with a start. He used his hand to trace the scarred words she left on his skin.

It wasn't a dream; it was a memory. He turned to cuddle with his boyfriend, Bakugou, but he realized that he was no longer in the spot.

_What if they got him?_

He quietly rolled off the bed and grabbed the bat he kept under it. It may not be the best weapon, but it will at the very least give him an edge to any villains he may come across.

"Katsuki!" He yelled out to his boyfriend, but he didn't get a response. He felt himself freeze up for a second before rushing into the living room. He saw a figure and instantly swung.

"Woah! Eijirou!" At the sound of his name, he instantly dropped the bat and started sobbing. "It's okay, you didn't hurt me." he tried his best to comfort his boyfriend, but he wasn't good at it. But in Kirishima's eyes, it was the thought that counted.

"I-I had a dream. T-they were going to get you. A-and I thought... I almost hurt you!" Bakugou held him as he cried. He didn't know how long they were there, but eventually, the sobs turned to sniffles and then nothing.

"You're okay. Toga's dead, remember? And Dabi, he's locked up and in a coma, I wouldn't ever let anybody hurt you okay?" He absentmindedly drew over the scars left by the girl's knife. "Are you sure you don't want recovery girl to take another shot at these scars?"

"I'm fine, I'm better now.."

"Is it because I am here?" Kirishima laughed as Bakugou did his best All Might Impression. While the symbol of peace is long retired, his legacy would never be forgotten by the two boys. "On a more serious note, really a bad?" he picked up the flimsy piece of wood and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, a bat." he glared at the slightly shorter boy, but the gaze held nothing but love.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." they both finally realized how tired they were as they practically drug themselves to the bed. Well more like Bakugou supported Kirishima who had forgotten his crutch in the room.

"Hey, Katsuki?"

"Hmm?" the blonde was nearly asleep, but he turned to face the redhead and placed a kiss on his nose.

"Can you do my interview for me tomorrow?" he bit his lip. He knew it was something he shouldn't be asking; he knew Bakugou hated interviews.

"'Course, anything for you." he immediately fell back asleep, drawing Kirishima close to him.

He was extremely lucky to have found somebody who loved him as much as Bakugou did.


End file.
